the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Grant Senior
Tyler Grant Senior (1998 – 2037) was an affluent Muggle who lived in Palmyra. He was the son of wealthy Muggles Thomas and Martha Grant. Tyler was married to Meghan Allen while under the influence of mind control, and was the father of S.M.S.B. member Tyler, also known as Telekinibabe. Tyler Grant Sr. was very handsome and this was what attracted Meghan Allen. Eighteen year old Tyler Jr. later attempted to kill Tyler in retaliation for Tyler’s abandonment of his wife and unborn child, but refrained from it. Despite this, Tyler committed suicide soon after. Biography Early Life Born to Thomas and Martha Grant in 1998, Tyler Grant Sr. lived in a luxurious manor house not far from a run-down cottage that was home to the Allens, a family of mutants descended from Mr. Demonic NoHead, outside the Muggle village of Palmyra. Meghan Allen, who led a miserable life of poverty and abuse at the hands of her father and brother, became infatuated with Tyler, watching him ride by in his convertible, sometimes in the company of a woman named Cecilia. Tyler, on the other hand, mocked Meghan and her family for their poverty and mental instability. When her brother Jerry noticed her interest, he beat up Tyler until his face swelled up. The government discovered this, among other incidents, and also arrested Jerry and Pete Allen for attacking government officials. Both men were sentenced to Beta Prison. While they were gone, Meghan and Tyler got married. Marriage Meghan used her powers of mind control on Tyler in order to attract him. As such, the two married, despite public disapproval over the matter. At some point in their relationship, Meghan became pregnant. Finally, Meghan stopped her mind control that she had used on Tyler in the hopes that he had truly fallen in love with her since, or would at least remain with her for the sake of their unborn child. She was wrong on both accounts, as he had reacted quite badly when the enchantment was lifted and discovered the truth as well. Abandonment Tyler Grant reacted with revulsion to the truth of his relationship with Meghan and fled back to Palmyra. He claimed to have been “taken in” by Meghan, which may have been an allusion to her being a mutant, or to her methods of attracting him. He did not state specifically that she used her powers to seduce him, for the fear of being thought insane. Rumors in the town claimed that Meghan had lied about being pregnant. Tyler’s son himself came to believe that his father abandoned Meghan solely because he discovered she was a mutant. As such, Tyler abandoned his wife, and she was left impoverished, broken-hearted, and alone in Albany. Soon after, she gave birth to a son she named Tyler Grant, after the baby’s father. Partially due to being shot in the shoulder, Meghan died shortly after giving birth and the child was left in the care of Albert Herrington. Death In 2037, eighteen-year-old Tyler Grant, who had taken on the alias Telekinibabe, ventured to Palmyra to investigate his heritage. He learned the details of his parents’ union from his uncle Jerry Allen and sought revenge on whom he saw as the man who abandoned him before his birth. Tyler attempted to murder his father, but ultimately reclined from doing so. Not wanting yo face another attempt, Tyler Sr. jumped off a skyscraper, committing suicide soon after. His corpse was described as having a look of terror upon it. Post-mortem Tyler Grant Sr. was buried in an Albany graveyard along with his parents, and their deaths were not at all mourned by the townspeople due to being very unpopular. Telekinibabe was christened for his attempted murder, though he never came to fully regret it due to the miserable existence his father had condemned him to in his abandonment, as well as his own triumph over his Muggle heritage. Physical Description Tyler Riddle Sr. was a very handsome dark-haired man. He was also tall and pale, and had dark eyes. Personality and Traits As the only son of wealthy parents, Tyler Grant Sr. was something of a snob and rather callous. When he and Cecilia were riding by the Allen house on one occasion, Robert ran out, having been terrorized by the Allens, and stumbled into a wall. Both Tyler and Cecilia “roared with laughter” at this. Very handsome and wealthy, Tyler bragged about how much property his family owned. Tyler also abandoned his pregnant wife and apparently made no attempts to find out what happened to his child, despite being made aware of Meghan’s pregnancy before abandoning her. Tyler was described to be ruder and more snobbish than his parents, who were both very mean as it was. This made Tyler immensely unpopular in New York, and the dwellers were not sorry for his demise. Relationships Parents Tyler’s relationship with his parents was a good one; all three of them shared the few types of things the Grant family was described as: Muggles, wealthy, rude, and snobbish. Also, when Tyler abandoned Meghan in New York City and returned home, they were happy to see their son come back from “having been taken in” by Meghan. Meghan Allen Tyler originally looked down and made fun of Meghan and her family because of their poverty, their strange appearances, and their exceptional disabilities. Meghan then possessed Tyler, making them go on a runaway marriage. Meghan eventually became pregnant with Tyler’s child. However, Meghan, who was deeply, truly in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him and made the choice to stop controlling him, convincing herself that he might have truly fallen in love with her of his own accord, or even if he had not, he would stay with her for their child’s sake. When Tyler awoke from his enslavement, he revolted in what Meghan did to him and immediately left his wife and unborn son, claiming to the townspeople of Palmyra he had been “hoodwinked” and “taken in”. Meghan was left heartbroken and lost her will to live as a result, and later died giving birth to his son, naming him after her lost love, wishing that he would look like his father. Pete and Jerry Allen It is unknown if Tyler Grant Sr. had met Pete Allen and Jerry Allen in person, but if he had (since he was telling his companion Cecilia about them), then it is perfectly known that Tyler considered them tramps and they considered him a piece of filth because he was a Muggle and despised him even more when Meghan Allen (Pete’s daughter and Jerry’s sister) married him. Jerry once attacked Tyler for attracting Meghan’s attention. Telekinibabe , noted to resemble him.]] During Tyler’s time as an S.M.S.B. member, he originally believed that Tyler Sr. was a mutant. He later found out that it was his mother, not father, that had superpowers. He grew to harbor a passionate and ultimately deadly hatred for his father, blaming him for abandoning him and his mother. He tracked down his father one summer, and attempted to murdered him, although he ultimately refrained from doing so. Cecelia Cecilia was a Muggle and was Tyler Grant’s lover before he married Meghan Allen. Category:Muggles Category:Allen family Category:Grant family Category:Unseen individuals Category:Males Category:2036 deaths Category:1998 births Category:Possession victims Category:Neutral individuals Category:American individuals Category:Deaths by suicide